Particularly, a small scale shovel series excavator or a wheel loader among various types of construction equipment has a working apparatus at a front side thereof, and the working apparatus includes a linkage which is operated by a hydraulic device, and a working tool such as a bucket which is connected to the linkage.
Therefore, the equipment may perform work for excavating and scooping objects such as soil, fertilizer, and snow by using the working tool with a posture on the ground surface, and may perform various types of work functions such as dumping work when the working tool is raised by a lift arm.
Meanwhile, the aforementioned equipment is known through various documents including Korean Patent No. 998097 and Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-57257, and particularly equipment called ‘Z BAR’ as illustrated in FIG. 1 and equipment called ‘Parallel or Tool Carrier (TC)’ as illustrated in FIG. 2 are currently used widely in a construction site.
However, in the equipment called the ‘Z BAR’, since a tilting (or also called ‘crowd’) phenomenon occurs in which horizontality of the bucket cannot be maintained with respect to the ground surface, but the bucket is inclined inward when the bucket (working tool) connected to a linkage is raised as illustrated in FIG. 1, an amount of change in posture at each height of the bucket is large, and as a result, it is difficult for a worker to operate the equipment.
In contrast, in the equipment called the ‘Parallel or Tool Carrier (TC)’, since horizontality of a fork is continuously maintained with respect to the ground surface when the fork (working tool) connected to a linkage is raised as illustrated in FIG. 2, there is little change in posture at each height of the fork, or an amount of change in posture at each height of the fork is very small, but there is a problem in that force, which can be applied by the fork, is small.
That is, due to a structural problem of the linkage that operates the working tool such as the bucket or the fork in the related art, there is a problem in that an amount of change in posture at each height is large when the working tool is raised, or excavating ability of the bucket or force of the fork is small when there is no change in posture at each height.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.